Yoshi Aburame
by opieisthebest
Summary: Yoshi Aburame was born a no one. His own mother forgot he was there most of the time, making him rely on his hive to survive the cold world of ninjas and death. Follow his life story from childhood to adulthood where he learns lessons and gains friendship in the most unexpected places. Later yaoi. oc.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and never will.

* * *

Chapter one

My tummy hurt again.

It was hurting a lot lately, a deep echoing pain that demanded that I fill it. Not only was my tummy hurting, my throat felt like it was on fire making it difficult to move or speak. I need food and water soon or I'll feel worse tomorrow, making it harder to get to woods and river.

But I need to wait, She is still awake and it would be much worse if She see's me out of my room She will yell at me until I run away and cry, or she hits me on my head. She had been around the house all day, I could hear water splashing in the kitchen and a broom sweeping the floors. I also heard a lot of bottles being put outside, maybe in the garbage because that's where I put the garbage I find. My hive buzzed is sadness and hunger.

They didn't understand why the mother of their host wasn't helping him. She was the one who was supposed to raise him and nurture him, but instead was causing him pain and sadness. If she could not handle raising him then she could ask for help from someone else who she trusts. The hive know that she hides what she is doing from her friends and family, by hiding him upstairs or telling them that he was sick.

I felt my hive buzz signaling that She was asleep. I climb out of my nest, it used to be my closet where only a few things were kept but when She took away my bed and mattress I moved all my things into the closet in the hall where it was safe. My nest contained a small, worn blanket that I found when I was smaller and keep as clean as I can from washing it in the river near where I looked for food and where I gather water, my soft pillow in the shape of a butterfly that someone who smiled gave to me when I was little which I treasure and take everywhere. I also have a sack that I made from my old clothes that I out grew from when I was a baby that smelled nice because of the lavender I find in the forest and honey that the bees gave me as thanks for helping them with finding a new grove to settle. My clothes that I could wear were to big and I had needed to stich them smaller with the needles and thread I found behind the couch when I was I hiding from Her. The only thing in good condition was my sun glasses that She Threw at me.

I pack every thing in the sack before sliding open the door to pear out. When I saw for sure that the hall was safe, just in case, I stepped carefully out of my nest before silently sliding the door closed and making my way downstairs; stepping over only one smelly bottle. The house was very big, bigger then what I thought most of the houses I saw were like when I moved through the village when I would go looking for clothes or other things. The walls in my hallway were light brown with a few windows, and the floor was made of wood

Before I made another step down our large stair case I heard the front door open. I stopped in my tracks to listen, my hive had told me that She was asleep in the house not outside?! I felt my heart start to pound, I ran as quietly as I could back into my nest. I didn't understand, my hive hadn't been wrong before!

I hear two sets of foots steps come into the house from the front door into the house, before one came up the stairs. My hive told me that She was starting to wake up, which just made this worse. If She saw me… I started to breath heavier and my chest hurt more from my heart going faster. I didn't know what to do! This hadn't happened before!

The footsteps entered Her room.

My hive felt her wake.

Then… Laughter, happy laugher and words I couldn't understand. I heard sobs of joy and footsteps leaving the room at the same time, with more laughter. I heard them go downstairs where the other person was and I could hear more laughter from Her…

She never laughed. Not ever.

I felt tears in my eyes and a stabbing in my chest. I didn't understand, I had done everything She said and tried to stay out of her way even when I was so hungry I felt sick…I cleaned up the house as best I could when she was out or sleeping, I even made food for us when She couldn't. I-I did everything I could think of.

Tears started to run down my cheeks almost as much as when She used her belt on me for eating where she could see me. I didn't make a sound though, I kept it in even though it hurt I didn't let one sound out.

After a while of listening to them laughing and talking, I smelt food being made which hadn't happen in a long time. My tummy hurt worse then before making me wish I could have some, even just a little to fill my tummy even a bit! But I knew if I moved from my nest She would be upset and tell the others how I was a bad boy and deserved nothing. They would hurt me until I was crying harder then I was now and make me hurt worse then ever.

So I stayed, stayed in my nest holding my pillow under my blanket. Waiting for them to go to sleep or leave so I could at least go to my stream for some water and roots to eat. It seemed to take forever for them to at least leave the kitchen and come upstairs, when Her and one other foot step went into Her room I repacked my sack and slid open my door again to look out.

It was dark outside, only the moon light was flowing though the window, showing that it had been longer then I thought it had been. I slid my door closed as quietly as I could before, as softly as I could, made my way downstairs.

I had forgot about the other foot steps.

When I made it to the bottom stair I walked as quietly as I could to the front door through a much cleaner living room then normal. When I pasted the kitchen though I smelled the food, even stronger then it was upstairs, I paused. I hadn't taste food that I hadn't made before, even from the little stalls that sell warm food, and I wanted to try it.

"It smells so yummy…" I thought, still in the doorway into the kitchen. I looked at the big table that wasn't covered in wine bottles or garbage where a steaming pot of something was sitting surrounded by used bowls, but I was too small to see what else. Licking my lips I step into the kitchen hesitantly to get a closer look at the table to see if I could snatch something to take with me to the forest.

I didn't feel the eyes on me until I was half way into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

Spinning around to my side I looked to see a teenage boy staring at me in a big coat and sunglasses like mine. He had brown, spikey hair and eyebrows pointed down to his nose like he was angry. His voice was deep and clear, like he had asked a question but that cant be since no one talked to me that nicely.

Still facing him I looked to my side to see if he was talking to someone else but there was no one there. My hive buzzed with fear and confusion.

"Oka-san said you weren't hungry and that not to bother you but I find that strange, Why? Because you are a growing boy and Minato says they need lots of food."

With my hands out in front of me, trying to hide even a little, I try to think of a way out. I could try to make a run for the front door and hope he cant get me or I c-could grab some of the buns I saw before running or-

"Are you all right?"

He sounded so confused, as if he didn't already know I wasn't allowed to eat the food that She did. That I was a bad boy and 'bad boys don't deserve anything'. On no he's coming towards me I need to get away.

I turn towards the kitchen entrance and try to get away, I try to run as softly as I can towards the front door but he is there already with a bigger eyebrow arrow then before and reaching out his hand.

I-I need t-t-to get aw-away.

So I run towards the couch with a small space under the coach that was closest to me, it was just big enough for me to crawl and hide during the times when I came back to Her house and She wakes up before I can make it upstairs. It can hide me until he leaves since She never found me there.

I crawl under the couch as fast as I can, making sure to make as little noise as I could, if She couldn't get me here then he couldn't either. It smelled the same as it always did, like the smelly bottles She likes to drink from. I pushed my body as tightly as I could under the couch towards the wall, hoping he wouldn't get me. My sack was digging into my side since I was laying on it but I was to scared to move.

Tears started to gather in my eyes. I was so scared, why was this happening? Was it because I was a bad boy? Why was I bad? I did everything I was told to do and-and I didn't even know this person. How would he know I was bad? Did everybody know? Is that why the kids I try to play with run away form me or laugh? I just- I didn't-I. Tears streamed down my face, not as hard as It did upstairs but I still felt that confusing sadness and loneliness. It was a pain in my heart that I had always had but was worse now.

When I looked up to the front of the couch I saw his face.

My heart stopped. I thought I was safe! This trick had always worked before! More tears rained down my face and I started breathing fast. I di-didn't understand!

"Why are you crying? Why do I ask? I have done nothing to make you sad."

He reached his hand out towards me and I shied away; making small, soft whimpering sounds which made my throat hurt more, with even more tears. But they were not as much as upstairs, and it just made me even more thirsty. The hand stopped its advance and went away, returning the boys face so I could see it even though it was hard because of my tears.

His coat shifted down showing more of his face… which was covered in a black mask, which made him even more scary.

"It is alright, I will not hurt you." He said in a soft voice. No one had every said that to me, it was always "go away!", or "leave me alone!", never something that nice. Once, a long time ago, I remembered the smiling man that gave me my pillow but that was about it.

This time when he reached towards me and took my hand I let him pull me out from under the couch, and helping me stand up. I look up at him from the top of my sun glasses with my head tilted down, waiting to see if he would keep his promise.

"There now, are you hungry? Why do I ask? There is still some food on the table and you looked as If you wanted some." He used his sleeve to wipe my face and then took my hand. He led us towards the kitchen, slower then before so I could keep up, and picks me up to put me on a chair.

From the corner of my eye I nervously watched him take out a glass before filling it with water and put it in front of me. I stared at the glass of water, while listening to him move around the kitchen. I didn't remember a time when some one had given me anything but pain, I didn't know what to do. Do I drink the water? I was so thirsty… but what if it was just a way for him to make fun of me somehow like the other kids when they trick me? What if he doesn't really mean his kind words. Tears gathered in my eyes again, what if I wasn't worth even that?

"Why are you crying," he set a bowl of warm food, I think it was soup, in front of me with a roll of sweat bread and a spoon. "There is nothing here to fear here." He sat across from me at the table and watched me.

I looked at the yummy smelling food in front of me with wide eyes. I had never seen food that good before! Usually I had to heat food over a fire in the woods since I didn't know how to use the oven in the kitchen and I was to scared to ask Her for help. I pick up the water glass first and, after looking at him to see if it was ok, I took a bunch of small sips until the glass was empty.

When I saw there was no more water and I was still thirsty. Smacking my lips, I put it down and dipped the spoon into the bowl of steaming soup with chunks of something. I blow on it before taking a small sip so I don't hurt my tongue and tasted a tasty, salty soup that had carrot and onions in it. I smiled a little and took another sip that was a bit bigger before dunking the spoon back into the bowl to take another sip. I kept dinking and sipping until the whole bowl was empty, then I picked up the now refilled the glass of water and drinking some more cold, clean water. My throat and tummy felt much better so I when I picked up the sweet bun I just put it in my sack for later to enjoy.

I suddenly remember that I wasn't alone.

I tucked myself as small as I could and hoped I would just disappeared. I felt my face go hot and look down at my lap where my hands fidgeted with my sack. I looked at the stiches that I needed to redo later since they were falling off, I could see my blanket peeking out. When I looked at him sneakily I saw that he hadn't moved from his spot in front of me and was staring back at me. I duck my head again and my face became hotter then before and I hunched my shoulders.

"Yoshimi, why did you run away? Why I ask? Because I wasn't going to hurt you." He said in a soft and clear voice. I was confused though, who was Yoshimi?

"U-umm w-wh-who is Yo-Yoshim-mi?" I ask with a small, quiet voice, looking up for a second before looking back down at my sack.

"…Yoshimi is your name."

"Oo-oh…"

I had a name?!

I was shocked.

'I didn't know I had a name…'

I frowned down at my sack in confusion, thinking that it might tell me what was going on. No one had ever talked to me nicely before or really talked to me so I didn't know I had a name. Even when She yelled at me it was mostly just to "go away". But it was nice to know I had a name. I felt a little lighter and happier. I had a name! And that name was Yoshimi!

"Would you like to have some more?" He asked, one of his eyebrow arrows was pointed up.

"N-no th-thank you…" I glance up at him for a second again before looking down. "U-um w-w-who a-ar-are you?" I look up at his covered eyes with my shoulders still hunched.

I regret the question immediately.

'Wh-what if he didn't wa-want to tell me? What if he th-thought I was stu-stupid and told Her? But if he did S-She wouldn't care unless it affected Her…' I started to breath hard again, I look back down and I hug my sack to my chest to make myself feel better. I didn't hug to hard though since I didn't want to squish the bun but just enough to feel my pillow.

"T-thank you for the food-d, M-My I-I-I-I go now?" I glance at him to see how he would react. I start inching my bum off the chair, hoping that I could leave.

"You may go… but isn't it almost your bed time? Why? Because most children go to bed at 8 and it is 7:30." He starts putting away the dishes in to the sink to be washed, turning his back to me. As fast as I could I was out the front door and on the street heading towards the forest before he even finished his sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello! I hope you are having had a nice day, I just wanted to thank you for reading my story and if you have any feed back for me such as grammar, forgetting things such as plot points or if it doesn't make any sense I will take it under advisement and try to correct it. Thank you again and I hope you have a very good day😃 (ps if it seems to have simple words its because Yoshi just turned 5 so his language development is not as advanced, children need people to talk to them for them to pick up more words) the yaoi isn't for a while just so you know.

* * *

The street's today are louder then normal.

There are more people on the street than was usual. A group of ninjas are going into the weird smelling store where sway back and forth. They talk to people with smiles before some of them jump onto the roof tops. I try to keep looking down while still seeing where I am going, searching for the alley that I use as a shortcut to the forest. I like to watch people in the street sometimes but today it's too noisy. It makes me feel scared; I can smell a thousand things that burn my nose and hurt my head more than it already is, and I feel a hundred different lives buzzing about.

 _I love my hive, they are my friends. They taught me everything I know, even how to look for food and talk to the other insects! Even though the other insects don't talk back they look at me when I'm talking so I think they know what I'm saying. It makes me feel nice to talk to them about things, even if they don't reply._

I turn into the ally, weaving like a buzzing bee through the people who don't look down, and become surrounded by darkness. The ally is between two restaurants and lead a windy way towards the valley where I know I'll be safe. When I enter the alleyway, I am out of breath and slow down, I walk the rest of the way through the stinky ally until I am near the field that leads to the valley leaving behind the busy street, using only my hive and the moon light to guide me.

Leaving the stinky ally behind I make my way through the small field towards the hive tree. I have to cross the river over the fallen, old tree that I use as a bridge. Being as careful as I can I readjust my bag to a better position and step onto the wood.

The tree's a bit wet from the rain which means that I'll have to be extra careful crossing. Jumping down onto the rocky shore I start the hike towards my hive. It's not really my hive though, I'm just allowed to stay there sometimes.

It's a really nice spot for bees.

I just borrow it (a lot).

I know they are asleep in their own hive, an old tree that's hallow on the inside which is big enough for their nest. They only let me stay because I helped them find it, and they even let me take some of their honey. _It was so sweet and yummy!_

I don't need any more food today though, the arrow brow guy gave me enough, and I have the buns for the next morning. I wonder over to the bee hive tree where they let me make a little hole for myself to hide and sleep, I wasn't sleepy right now though. My hidey-hole is small and warm and smells like the sweet honey, with buzzing bees which made me feel safe and happy. Just being here makes me feel better, the pain in my tummy and chest go away along with the beating in my head. I am safe.

I am home.

I unpacked my satchel, setting up my bed for the night under the light of the moon, before I move to make sure that everything was still here. When I lift the rock that was as big as my head I saw that my needle and threads, my bowls and my dried medicine flowers that my hive helped me look for were still in the hole I had dug when the bees let me start staying here during a very cold winter.

 _Since I wasn't really tired yet,_ I think, _it would be a good idea If I started to fix my clothes_. Taking of my sunglasses I was able to see better in the dark, making it easier to thread my needle with my brown thread to get to work. I didn't stop until I stared to feel tired from the scary day. Putting everything under my rock I curl up in my little bed and went to sleep, feeling my hive sing me a lullaby.

Waking up with the warm sun beaming on my face, I know that today would be better. Sitting up I rub my eyes to get rid of the hard stuff before I try to braid my long black hair like I saw some of the adult girls do in the hot spring, that I sometimes go to when it is to cold to wash in the river. _They never see me and no one yells at me so I just watch them talk to each other about a bunch of things. Its where I learn new words and other things. I learned that if you use a type of flower oil in your hair it makes it shiny and easer to brush, I learned different soap recipes that I thought that I could make from lye, fat, lavender and other oils in a bowl that is good for the skin! It felt nice to hear them chat, it made me feel almost as warm as the hot spring did._

I start slowly, brushing my hair with my figures, before trying to make it as good as possible before I use a strip of my hair to tie it together like I saw one of the ninja girls. I pat my head to see if I did it right and only found a few hairs that I missed, I think I did a good job even though it was crooked. I smile with pride at my work.

I crawl out of my hole into the warm morning sun, smelling the fresh dew on the grass. I could tell that it was starting to get colder now, the leaves are beginning to fall and the hive is making more honey then usual. I wonder If it will be warm enough for me to stay this winter because last time It was to cold to stay.

I breath in the cool air and stand up, walking towards another tree where I have my fire starter that I had got from a discarded bag in a garbage can, some lavender oil I made a few visits ago in a bottle I found in the river, rabbit fat and ash that I had been saving for the soap recipe to make the lye. I take out the pot of ash and, holding it as carefully as I could, walk over to the river where I place it beside the fire pit I use before I went back to my hole and got the bowl and the sweet buns, after I brought them to the fire pit I went and got the fire starter that my hive says is made of medal. With everything I need to make the soap I decide to eat the sweet buns that boy had given me for breakfast.

It's so good! It tastes like honey with bits of different fruit chunks that feel nice to chew.

I don't go far into the forest today, but I let my hive out to have some fun while I work. Their buzzing makes me feel even better then before. I sang my favorite song that I learned from the kids at the park.

When I had enough sticks for a small fire, I look up and saw someone staring at me from a tree.

I drop the sticks to the ground, I have seen a few people in the forest and never had they looked at me! They always just jumped between trees on their way somewhere, or-or were mushroom picking! Why is he looking at me!

"…You were not at breakfast."

Oh… he's the boy that gave me food! Why is he here? How did he know where I am? I-I didn't know what to do, do I say something but I don't remember what he said. What do I do!

"Where did you eat? Don't children have breakfast with their family? Why do I ask? Because that is what my team mates say." He jumps down from the tree to look at me, crouching down so he was as short as me. I just look at him before looking at the ground where my wood was. I don't want to say anything, I was to scared.

"Are you alright, you haven't said anything."

"I-i-I was-ss going to make soap…" I say very quietly, hoping he would stop asking questions and just go away.

"I see, but that does not answer my question. I asked why you did not eat breakfast at home." He stood up, making him look as tall as the trees! I look up at him for a moment before realizing and look back down. He seems to notice that I was staring at my stick pile and start's to pick it up for me. When he stands up he tucks it under his arm.

"I-I had the s-ss-sweet buns…"

"Oh I see, that is not nutritious but once in a while is alright." He holds out his hand towards me, "you said you were making soap, I am curios how to make it. Why? Because I have never made some."

I look at his hand, then I look at his face. _What do I do?! He wasn't mean to me or ignored me but he could, he gave me food and even went to find me when he didn't know where I was does that mean he cares? Should I take his hand? I heard from the adults talking to the children at the park to not go with someone they do not know and I don't know him so does that mean that I don't go with him? But he was in the house and gave me warm food…_

I take his hand.

It's warm and strong.

I walk with him to my fire pit and set up the fire with the sticks, then I use some grass to light the fire. Every now and then I look at him to see what he would do but he just sat there. Staring. I feel better now that I was closer to my hidey-hole where I felt safe and happy. My shoulders softened. With the fire burning, I walk over to the stream to wash my face since it's still sticky, the water was cold on my warm face.

I feel my hive return to me, becoming part of me again, filling me with warm buzzing that tickle's me and making me giggle. When I turn back from the river I saw him look at me. I forgot he was there! I feel my face grow hot and I look down, peaking at him from over my sunglasses _. I can't tell what he thought because of his mask and sunglasses, is he laughing at me? Is he mad? I start to fill my bowl with water to fill the pot, trying not to think._

"Why are you boiling ash? Why do I ask? I do not think that ash needs to be boiled." He raised his arrow-brow.

"Y-you ne-ed to Boi-oil the ash t-to make the lye." I look at the fire and saw that it was starting to get bigger. I lift the pot, which is really heavy, onto the fire to boil it. "Y-you need to boil it and scoop the lye off the top."

 _But I don't have anything to scoop it! Oh no! I knew I forgot something! I should have brought a list, I knew I couldn't do it._ I feel tears in my eyes and my breathing got faster.

"Is something the matter?"

I look up at him, "I-I-I-I f-f-or-orgot a sp-p-poon-n to scoo-p-p it." I start to cry harder, I hug myself and look at the ground.

"Oh, I have a spoon we could use to scoop the lye into a bowl, then you can tell me what we do next." I look up to see him take out a spoon from the black ninja bag he was carrying around his waist. I sniff and nod, looking at him confused. _Why is he helping me?_

While we wait for the water to boil for long enough he showed me his hive, they're mostly living in a big jar. There were so many! I don't have that many, I wonder if I will when I grow up? They sing to me and dance with my hive, making me giggle and chase them. He looks at me with a small smile, pointing his finger where the hive was going. It was so much fun!

Before I knew it the water had boiled enough and he helped me put out the fire. Waiting is much more fun when there was someone to play with! No wonder I saw so many people wait in groups, it's much better then waiting by yourself. He even talked to me about his "mission" that he went on, he said he was gone for two and a half years! I can't believe it!

"Why were you gone for so long?" I asked, smiling.

"We were in a small war with Rock. It wasn't as big as the last but we had to be certain that they would not try to start another." His face grows scary, his arrow-brow making an arrow towards his sunglasses and he starts to frown.

I stopped smiling and looked at the ground. _I hope I didn't make him upset. What if he leaves? What if he yells at me? What if he doesn't look at me anymore?_

 _What if he forgets me?_

"But we now have some time to relax until we are sent out again. Would you like to make the soap with you, I would like to learn how. Why? Because I do not have anything to do and would like to learn." He taps on the pot with his finger. "It is cool now, would you like to scoop the lye out of the pot now?" When I nod slowly he hands me the spoon.

I scoop the lye out as carefully as I can into my bowl while he holds it, making sure it doesn't spill. When all the lye is scooped out I start to scoop the rabbit fat in to melt a bit since it was still warm. I stir the mixture until the fat has melted enough so I could pour in the lavender oil, I don't put to much since I wanted it to last but just enough to make it smell nice. It was making me sleepy.

I rub my eyes with my unused hand and look up to see that the pot was empty and the boy was throwing the burnt sticks into the river. When he came over he looks at the bowl.

"Now what do we do?" he looks at me, crouching down so we were face to face.

"Now we have to wait till it goes hard." I pick up the bowl and stand up. As carefully as I can I put it away with the remaining oil, before putting the rock on top to cover it.

"Where should we put the pot? Why do I ask? Because it is still hot and needs to dry." I turn around and saw that he was holding the pot in his hands.

"We leave it upside down in the shade, no one will take it." I pointed towards the honey tree. "The hive protects my things for me, they are so nice!"

"…I see." He slowly walks towards the hive, and puts down the pot like I said. When he comes back towards me he says, "Now what else do you want to do? Why do I ask? Because it is only noon now."

I had to think about it, squinting my eyes at the sky. _We could hunt for mushrooms? But the ones I like weren't in season. We could collect honey? But the hive needed it for winter. I thought of all the things we could do, from berry gathering and sewing._

"Would you like to go insect hunting?" he takes out a book from his bag. It has a small pencil attached to it, dangling from a string. He hands it to me.

"Insect hunting?" I ask, looking at him confused. "What is this?" The book smells nice, the front cover is soft and brown in a fabric I hadn't seen before and I can fit the whole thing in my two hands. _I wonder if I could fit it in my bag?_

"Bug hunting is where we look around for different types of bugs. In our clan, it is something we do often. Why? Because of our closes to insects. And the book I gave you is an encyclopedia of insects so you can find what insect you have found."

This sounds fun! I saw lots of insects around but I never knew what they are called _. Maybe I could find out more about them and they could be my friends too! Like the bees and my hive! I can feel myself smiling and I open the book to find so many things! There were lots of pictures and words with a new insect described on each page! I flipped through the pages seeing words I knew and many I didn't, maybe he could help me learn some of the words I didn't know? Some of the pages smelled different then the others, why was that? Who wrote the book? I wonder if I could meet them? There were so many things to do! This sounds like so much fun!_

The I realize, _what if he wants it back? He was probably just showing me and would take it back. I feel sad, I want it._

"Do you like it?" I look up at him, seeing that he is again crouching down front of me. I don't know if he was happy or sad, his arrow brow don't move.

"Y-yes…" I look back down at the best book I have ever seen. "D-d-do yo-ou want i-i-it back-k?" I hold out the book towards him.

"That is yours to keep, I have my own." He stands up, "Why don't you show me where you would like to start hunting. Why? Because you seem to know the area well."

I smile and nod, I look around to see where the best spot to start. I look at the field and think of all the odd insects that I had seen when it was warm out, maybe some of them were still there.

"We can see the field! I saw a bunch of insects last warm time, do you think that would be good?" I look at him, before looking down again.

"If you mean during the summer then yes, they may still be there. Because some insects like cool weather. Why don't you show me where you think they will be in the field?" I nod at him, looking at his face with a big smile! I was so exited! We turn and hoped over the tree bridge to the field, we spend the day there with me telling him about the field and finding insects. We had a good lunch and snack from his bag that he packed earlier. he even told me his name! Aburame Shibi! I think I found my first human friend, I hope he likes me too…

 _I wonder why he was in the house though?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I hope your having a good day, just a few quick things that I would I would like to say. Thank you for all the wonderful people that read, commented, favorited and follow my story, it means so much to me your all amazing people! Also I might not be posting any more chapters for next month because im going to be doing a practicum that will take up most of my time and will stress me out so much that I'll cry sooooooo ya… but if I just write on the weekends in big batch's and have my friend edit maybe I'll be able to. I hope you have an amazing day!:D

* * *

Chapter 3

Looking up at the setting sun, I think of how much fun today has been!

We saw so many insects that my brain almost hurt from all the new things I had learned, like how a beetle larva eat grass roots under ground and how the grass hopper only lives for a month and that there are three types of bees in a hive! Shibi was nice to me all day, even if he sometimes starts talking lots and lots about things that I don't understand it was nice to listen to him talk. He asked me about how the bees let me stay in their hive tree sometimes and I told him about how I helped them find this place, he thought that I was 'compassionate' and that I must have a very good 'understanding of the area.' My face went hot when he said that and I smiled, he told me 'not to blush since the complement was true'.

I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, even though it was a little cold out the sun really warmed me up, and I look at the sky again to see if I had time to go to the house before the rush time or to just stay the night in my hidey hole. ' _I wonder if I should ask Shibi if he could leave me some food before he goes? Should I ask? He has already done so much for me, I don't want to be selfish.'_

As I think about what I should do, I see Shibi look at the setting sun. With his head turned as it is it looks like his hair was on fire, making me want to laugh since he looks so funny! Smiling, I start to walk towards my hidey hole.

' _If I sleep here tonight then maybe he will come back tomorrow to play! If I go back to the house She will be there and that other guy, but then Shibi might let me stay with him for the night which would be so much fun! We could talk more about insects and food and his missions and…'_

I stop walking.

Looking at the ground I stop smiling, ' _But what if he_ _doesn't wa-ant me to stay with him? I don't want to go back in my r-room. He probably wants to go see his fr-friends or go on another mission or-r something.'_ I stop walking and get a bad feeling in my tummy, ' _it would be better if I just stayed here tonight.'_

Something grabs my shoulder!

"Eeee!"

I jump high into the air, before turning around to face who grabbed me. I feel my eyes go really wide and I almost scream again!

I look up to see Shibi looking down at me with his hand raised.

' _Oh…'_

"It is time for us to head home. Why? Because we have stayed longer then I had anticipated and we have missed dinner. We will pick something up on the way home." He reaches his hand down while I stare at him. _'Home? Dinner? What does 'anticipated' mean?'_ His hand takes mine, warmer then before, and he starts to lead me back to the hive.

Walking up to the hive he lets go of my hand, making my hand really cold. Picking up the pot to put it away I start to think. ' _I think it would be a good idea if I just stayed here tonight, but I don't want him mad at me! What if he yells at me?! Or tells me to go away! Or-or stops being my friend…'_ I put the pot in the hole, covering it with the rock. ' _Should I just do as he says? I don't want to go back to the House, but if him and that other guy was there maybe it wont be so bad.'_ I walk over and crawl into my hidey-hole, I still hurt from what She did to me and from the long day of playing. Looking at the bag I think of what I need to bring, ' _What do I need? Blanket, clothes, needle, thread, pillow…'_

Satchel slung over my shoulder and book in my hand I walk towards where Shibi is picking up his gourd again, he told me what it was called, and he took my hand again.

"What would you like to eat?" he turns his head down towards me, but I don't know if he is really looking at me since he has sunglasses on.

' _What do I want to eat? I don't know what he means I want food, does he not eat food for dinner? I could make him some food but I didn't have anything with me.'_

"W-what I-I-I w-w-wan-nt?" I tilt my head to the side with a frown, _'I don't know what he wants me to say…'_

"There are many restaurants in the area, would you like to pick where we go? Why do I ask? Because I would like you to choose."

' _He wants me to choose! I've never even been inside a restaurant, how could I choose!'_ I started to get upset, feeling my tummy tighten. ' _What if I choose the wrong one and he gets mad? Or one that doesn't want me there! Or-or one that wasn't even a restaurant!?'_

He stares at me.

I stare back.

We stare at each other.

 _In silence…_

"Would you like me to decide?" He raises an eye brow, still looking at me.

"Yes please." He turns us towards the village and we start to walk. When we got to the river he picks me up, holding me tight when he jumps over the log and the river! I hold onto his neck and my book as hard as I could! The wind is so cold and fast my face feels frozen after being so warm, making me close my eyes almost till I couldn't see anything! We land with no sound but my gasp before he jumps again! And again! Until we land in a busy street, which smells yummy.

I look up, opening my eyes completely and through my sunglasses I see a small shop selling bowls of hot, yummy smelling food that made my mouth water. The light was not as bright as the others I have seen but was as busy as the others around it, people were laughing and eating at table or around the kitchen where three people in funny white clothes with big white hats were making food over big flames. ' _I wonder how they don't catch on fire! Wouldn't it hurt to stand in front of that much heat?'_

Shibi set me down on the ground and grabs hold of my hand, warming it since the jumping had made me cold. I shiver as I look around, _'everyone is so tall and scary! What If he lets go of my hand? Ill get so lost Ill never find my way back to the house or the hive!'_

I tighten my hold on his hand.

I look up at him, ' _what if he leaves me…'_

"I can see my team mates," He says, looking down at me, "Would it be alright if we sit with them? Why do I ask? They can be a handful."

' _What does he mean by 'handful'? People can't fit in you hand. Does he want to sit with his team mates, if he does why doesn't he tell me we were going to sit with them.'_ I nod my head at him, before I realize what I was doing. ' _No that's not what I meant to do!'_

He walks us into the food shop and with every step I feel worse, the air is thick and warm making it hard to breath! _'Everyone is so tall, I feel like they could just squish me under their shoes if I wasn't careful about where I was going!'_

I look around as we walk, I can see a bunch of things. ' _How is that man eating if he has bandages covering his mouth? Is it safe to put your hands in the fire? Why is that scary lady with blond hair holding that guys head in the flames?! No one is helping him, is that how your supposed to be when you have friends? I don't what to have friends if that's what its like.'_

I hold onto Shibi's hand tighter and with my other hand I grab his pant legs, looking at the screaming mad and the scary lady. Shibi looks at them then down at me with his arrow brows pointed down.

"Yoshi, stay away from those people."

"O-ok…" I say, nodding slowly.

We continue until someone looks up from the table.

"Shibi!" A girl Shibi's age with brown hair that stands up, a scary smile and red marks on her cheeks. I have seen the marks before on people that like to yell and bark with big dogs, they smell like dog poo a lot of the time. The boy on the next to her at the table nods at Shibi, his long hair loose and white eyes glaring. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"I was not. I spent the day with my little brother, Yoshimi, and were missed dinner. So I thought that I would take him here for some food. I thought you were meeting earlier with Sensei?" He sits down in the chair across from them and picks me up. I let out a small squeak, I can feel my back stretch and hurt, and flail my arms until I land on his lap. "Say hello Yoshi, but be carful. Why? Because Tsume can be violent for no reason."

"What did you say!?" The girl, Tsume, leans over the table slamming her hand on the table. Her face was turning red! "You piece of-!"

"Do not swear in front of my brother please." Shibi moves his hands over my ears, but it not tight enough that I couldn't hear what they were saying. His hands are so warm that it helps my cold ears. "He is only five and I would prefer if he does not inherit you habit of foul language. You have also proved my point."

"Now you listen to me!" She starts to growl, followed by another scary growl under the table. I look down, startled, to see a glowing eye on a big furry face stare back at me with sharp white teeth! I try to climb up Shibi's coat to get away from it, trying not to scream. I feel tears run down my face and I start to whimper.

I feel an arm circle around me. I bury my face into his neck, trembling, and wrap my arms around him to hold on. ' _I'm so scared! What is that thing?!'_

"Kuromaru, please do not scare my brother." I hear a soft grunt from behind me, I could almost feel it rumble on my skin which my hive didn't like. They buzzed unhappily, before comforting me with a softer hum making me feel better.

I hear growl from behind me, not as loud but its still scary. ' _Who was that? Should I turn around to see?'_ I start to turn my head.

' _Don't turn around don't turn around don't turn around don't turn around-'_

I turn around to look, making the pain in my back worse.

In front of me is the biggest dog I have ever seen! It was under the table lying down and it was so big that its head touched the table! And the table is taller then me! I can see that his only eye is staring at me, so I wipe my face with my coat arm that I unwrap from Shibi.

"Aww he sure is cute Shibi!" Tsume loudly laughed, I can see a big smile on her face that didn't seem very nice. I sniff and shuffle closer to Shibi. "How old is he?"

"I believe he turns five next week." I look up at him, ' _I did? I'm not as big as the kids who say they were five though…'_ "He will be entering the academy next year." ' _The academy?'_

"He looks too weak to be a ninja." The mean boy on the other side of the table said in a fancy voice, his back straight, staring at me with a look that would stop a running boar. ' _I-I'm n-n-not weak-k… I'm just… small.'_ I let go of Shibi and sit properly, looking down at my lap feeling sad and upset. ' _I don't want to cry again, why are you being so mean? Why is everybody so mean? What did I do to deserve this? She, the children, the adults that don't look down at me, I didn't do anything to them.'_

I pull my satchel around to hold it to my stomach, but that isn't enough so I brought my legs up to my chest and pulled my jacket over it before taking my arms out of the sleeves. I crossed my arms over my knees, squishing my head down until it touched my chest.

"Hiashi-san, please reframe from using impertinent language around Yoshi. Why? Because he is young and impressionable." Shibi said, I heard a huff and shift from the other side of the table before I felt something tap on my head. "Yoshi what would you like to eat?"

' _What would I like to eat? I want food but I don't have money, how would I pay like I had seen people do in the market square?'_ I can still smell the yummy smell from the bowls of food, I feel my tummy squish and make a rumbly sound that I know they can hear. I feel my face blush and I don't want to look up, so I just shrug my shoulders and huddle up more until when I breath out my sunglasses go blurry.

"Would you like me to order for you?" I nod my head. ' _He will know what to do, he's done this before. But what if he doesn't pay for me…'_ "…Alright, I'll go order. Stay here while I am gone." He lifts me and places me in our chair after he stands up, before I hear him leave and get lost in the noise.

I sit until I can't really feel my bum anymore and listening to the people around me talk like I always do, which makes me feel better even when I don't really listen. The only thing I try to really hear is what Shibi's team mates are saying to each other; they are yelling at each other about who is right, he thinks that the Hyuga clan is stronger then any clan in the village and she thinks that his clan is made of 'Fuckin pansies!'. They keep on yelling, till her dog bark so loud that I almost fall off the chair and everyone stops talking.

"…Sorry about that Yoshi-kun, we just go at it sometimes. Didn't mean to scare ya!" Tsume says with a laugh, I hear people start to talk and move again. ' _I learned so many new words! I wonder what they all mean? Should I ask Shibi, he would know what they are b-but I should wait until we are somewhere safe.'_

I heard two soft thunks in front of me and felt a tapping on my head making me look up to see Shibi, I don't know what had taken him so long but I'm glad he is back. I turn my head to see two bowls of food with fog coming out of it, I take a smell sniff. ' _That smells so good! Is one of them for me?'_

"Yoshi, I got us the same thing. Why? Because I don't know what you like." Shibi says while picking me up and shakes me a little till my arms and legs came out of my jacket before sitting down in the chair on the wall side with his gourd behind us. I lean forward to look inside the bowl to see noodles, brown water, different vegetables and meat that looks like a painting! My mouth waters even more, I can't wait to eat!

Shibi gives me a shiny thing that looked like chopsticks but were attached at the end, I don't know how to use them though so I look at Shibi for an answer who takes off his mask. He looks at me for a second before he takes my hand and moves my fingers around the shiny sorta-chopsticks in a way I have seen other people do before showing me how to grab a piece of meat and bring it to my mouth. ' _So yummy! I wonder how they made it? I'll ask Shibi later if he knows.'_

"…Yummy. Thank you Shibi." I say in a small voice, going on my knees to see it better because I am to short to look and eat at the same time. I use the sorta-chopsticks to grab a slippery noodle and I slowly bring it to my mouth, being as careful as I can, and slurp some of the noodle. It's also very good, but I like the meat more.

I take a few more bites of the noodle before it slips and falls back in the bowl, so I try to grab the cool looking vegetable that has a pink swirl inside! I take a big bite before chewing and it makes a loud crunch sound that I like and I eat the whole thing, I don't really like the taste as much as I like the sound it makes.

I can see Shibi eating much faster then me by slurping a whole bunch of noodles at the same time like a revers water fall! It just keeps going! I don't think I should try to do that until I was better at using chopsticks though so I go back to eating my bowl until its half way full.

I smack my lips, tasting the salty goodness and stop eating since I'm full. I look up at Shibi who finished a bit ago and is talking with his team mates about how the age to graduate had been raised to twelve years old instead of ten like it had been for them. I don't really listen in until someone sat down beside me.

"Hello sensei, I didn't think you would come." Shibi says to the big man beside us.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi! I'm back! Finally I have finished school, for now, and can focus on my fanfic. Just some quick notes if you want to know, If not I totally understand and you can skip this but I thought I would just let you guys know. For one I was up loaded to a community! Also thank you all who favorited and/or followed my story you are so kind! Also also thank you all for the praise in the comments! All of it is positive and nice which I didn't expect since this is my first fanfic, that was not beta read and I only had a bit of time to edit before I started my practicum. I you have any advise that you wanted to tell me about what I'm doing right or wrong just let me know and I'll try and fix it. Also also also don't be mad at Shibi, he is 13/14 and doesn't know much about kids. Soooo that's all I wanted to say for now… thank you for listening to me ramble on and I hope you have a good day!

* * *

Chapter 4

I look up to see a man with brown hair and a big smile, he has his hands on his hips like those shop people with the big white hats that make food. A wave of warm air that smells like dog poop goes over me which made my nose scrunch and makes me want to get away, but I stay still.

' _Are we going to leave soon? Maybe if I stay still long enough… but didn't Shibi say that this was his 'sensei', that means this is who they were waiting for… does that mean we need to stay longer?'_

The weird man looks down at me, so I curl up again and smooshing my face into my legs. Shibi shifts a little from side to side making me almost tip over! But I held on just in time by grabbing onto Shibi's pants leg with my figures.

"Seems you started without me! Couldn't wait to stuff your faces?" The man says with a big, loud laugh that makes me jump and want to hide even more! "Shibi! I didn't think you would make it, didn't you say that you and your father were going to spend the day with your mom and brother?"

"Yoshi and I spent the day bug hunting, when we finished hunting I thought it would be a good Idea to introduce him to my team." I hear Shibi say, "Why? Because we finished around the time that we said we would meet here and we were hungry."

"Is this Yoshi? What's wrong with him?"

"Yoshi is very shy, he tends to hide from most people." I feel hands around me and pull until I'm leaning against Shibi, tucking me into his warm arms. ' _I feel so safe and warm! Its like nothing will ever hurt me here or call me mean names or get super cold or-or-or!'_

"Have you guys finished eating? I see that these two have."

"Me and Hiashi were waiting for you! We thought you would get here sooner though so you owe us a free dinner!"

"What! Tsume that's unfair! I had a boring meeting with the other sensei's and it took forever! Why am I getting punished because of that!"

' _Why are they so loud?! Its like they feed of each others sound to make their words louder. I hope they don't hurt themselves… or me.'_

"Too FU-!"

"Tsume language." Shibi says and I can almost hear it though his body, it makes my ears tickle!

"…Sorry Shibi." ' _Why did they both apologize? Did they do something wrong?'_

Then I hear my chair move beside us, so I look up to see that the man is sitting down! Sitting down he is even taller then Shibi and he smells worse when he is this close! ' _I hope he doesn't roll in the dog poo! Or-or eats it! Yuck!'_

"You smell like sh-poo sensei! What happened to you?!" Tsume is holding her nose and making an icky face, even Hiashi scrunched up his nose at him and looks sort of mad! Shibi shifts a bit and holds me further away from the man beside us which almost makes me fall off the other side again, but I hold onto his pant leg just in time! Again!

' _Shibi please sit still!'_

"Your mother threw me in the dog poo pile! She said something about how I 'should always be ready for the enemy!' I'm a Jonin for crying out load! I don't deserve this treatment!" the man throws his hands up into the air while he talks and makes his mouth move in really weird ways, making me think that he will hurt himself!

' _Why would someone throw another person into a poo pile? Why does anyone have a poo pile? Wouldn't that make your whole home stink? And what does Jonin mean? Is it another word for sensei?'_

I stop listening to them talk and instead look around to see what everyone else is doing. _'Maybe I can just leave instead of waiting for Shibi to finish and find a way back to my nest or the House. But I might get lost on the way there…'_

Hiashi Is looking at the Tsume and Sensei like he was in pain, maybe his ears hurt from all the noise or he has an ouchy like I do? His might be one he can't see like mine; since mine is on my back where I can't turn my head enough to take a look at what it looks like, but my hive buzzes at me to tell me that its not the bleeding kind so it doesn't make a mess on my clothes.

Shibi is watching the two talking, who both stand up and raise their voice, but I can't see his face from where I am so I don't know what he's thinking. _'Maybe he's thinking that we can go soon? I hope so…'_

He looks down at me and raises one of his arrow brows before looking back at the two that are yelling at each other about something that I don't really understand, they are using lots of words I don't understand but makes Shibi hold me tighter, and their voices are getting louder and louder like the blonde lady who was hurting the big white haired man. Shibi looks at Hiashi and nods his head making Hiashi look over.

"Did you hear that they are raising the graduating age to twelve?" Says Shibi, tilting his head away from his Sensei's waving hands.

"Yes I heard from Father, Hokage-sama was very insistent that the age needs to be raised due to the high death rates in the Genin ranks that graduated. Father told me that the vote passed even though two of the counselors didn't agree with what Hokage-sama wanted and that they wanted to lower the age of acceptance as well as graduation." Hiashi said to Shibi as he looked away from the other two.

"How high is the death rate, was our graduating class affected? Why do I ask? Because I was not aware of any of significant deaths in our year."

"It is mostly in the Genin corps, but the year after us has been completely wiped out and even the teams with Jonin. Because of this our strength on the borders and at the Chunin exam are weaker then Sunagakure and Iwagakure, making us look easier to defeat if we go to war."

"Do you believe that is likely? Why do I ask? Because I had hoped that these last three years of border strife would be enough to discourage them from trying." Shibi tilted his head at Hiashi and his arrow brows went lower then before.

"Right now Father says it just speculation at this point, but we need to prepare for if we do. Not only are the teachers increasing the work load and raising graduation age but they are teaching more lessons on how war works and how to fight in one. I do not know the specifics about how in-depth they will be in the changes so we will ether get more war ready Genin or Genin that will die faster then previous years."

"Hmm what about food and weapons, are they being stock piled?"

"Not at this time, we do not want to appear that we are the ones who want to go to war. But in my opinion it would be better to look as if we could defend ourselves in the event of a war."

"Hiashi we should not wish for war. Why? Because war is not something that anyone wins, only those who lose." Hiashi folds his arms and makes a 'Hmph!' noise while frowning.

"We would win, we are too strong to fail! If they do attack then we will be ready to destroy them."

Shibi sighs and looks down at me, his arrow brows go down making him look mad. _'Is he mad at me? What did I do? Oh no what if he-he leaves me here? Or leaves me alone with Her in the h-house!? Oh no…'_

"Yoshi… do you want to be a ninja?" he says to me in a soft voice, so soft that it makes me feel much better.

Wait…

' _Why did he ask me if I wanted to be a ninja, didn't he say that I was going to the "Ninja Academy"? Does that mean that I don't have to become a ninja?'_ I look down at my lap and scrunch my face. ' _If I become a ninja, doesn't that mean I need to hurt others? I don't want anyone to get hurt I want to make people feel better! I want to bring life and make it better, like how the bees help the flowers who help the grass animals who help the meat animals who help the earth who make more flowers for the bees. If I am a ninja I'll be a taker not a giver…'_ I look up at Shibi and shake my head.

"N-no."

He nods at me and his arrow brows point at each other again, making me sigh happily.

"Then maybe we will sign you up for civilian school instead, I will talk to father about it." He looks at the two fighting, they are so loud that more of the people in the shop are staring at us then the scary lady who is sitting on the big white haired man while talking to the snake man, before looking at Hiashi and said, "We will be leaving. Why? Because it is Yoshi's bedtime and I promised him we would stay in my room tonight. Farwell."

Hiashi nodded and Shibi stood up with me in his arms, he picked up his gourd before walking around the two who were fighting on the floor. When we got to the door to go outside I look up to see that the sun is completely gone and all I could see was the moon and stars! Shibi then walked out the door into the cold night air.

As we walk we leave the loud and smelling part of the village towards the Compound is, it has a lot more people then it usually does one the streets but no one says anything to Shibi except nods. Its quiet here and with Shibi holding me tight I feel safe and warm, I put my cold hands in-between us to warm them up and I snuggle into him. _'He's so warm… I hope he doesn't leave me…'_

My eyes are getting really heavy and I just want to close them, so I do.

' _Just for a minute…'_

* * *

I open my mouth to the taste of bamboo and let the brush clean my teeth before I spit into the sink…

…

Cold! My bum is cold!

I look up to see Shibi staring down at me in a bright white room that smells like soap, I can see a mirror and sink behind him which is also white. When I look down I see that I'm on the toilet and I don't have pants on! They're on the ground! Why?!

"You should go pee before we go to bed. Why? Because children are known to wet the bed in their sleep." Shibi says, before tuning away from me towards the tub.

' _I've never peed on the toilet before, I usually just go potty in the woods like my hive showed me. But why is it so cold?! Do they make the inside out of ice? But I do have to pee, I haven't gone since lunch time.'_ As I go potty I look around the room to see a white bathtub that is filling with water and bubbles, fluffy white towels and a bright light on the roof!

When I'm finished I shake a bit before I hop off the toilet with a small huff and pull up my pants, I need to re sew the it back together, before looking at the toilet.

' _How do I flush it? I've heard that you need to flush when you go to the bathroom at the hot spring but no one ever said how… should I ask? I don't want Shibi to think I'm stupid…'_ a hand reaches over my head and pulls a shiny nob on a corner of the toilet, which makes a loud WOOSH sound as all the water went down in a swirl until it was all gone!

"It is time for a bath. Why? Because it has been a very eventful day and we should clean ourselves before we sleep." He unzips my jacket and peels it off faster then I could have! I wonder if he could teach me how to do that, that would be fun to do when I need to have a bath or wash it!

He places it beside us and pulls off my shirt before stopping. I look down at my body that is covered in ochys that are inside and outside my skin, such as the cuts from the bottle that are almost all gone and the dark places from being pushed down the stairs or being hit by the rocks the from the last time I had tried to talk to the other kids. There was a bunch of white line on my tummy from when I scraped it really bad when I was little, my hive doesn't tell me what happened though.

"What is this?" he says touching my ochys gently, his hands are rough and warm, "where did you get them?"

"I-I-I-I-I f-fell down the-the stairs…" I say as I look at his hands which stop moving for a second before helping me pull down my pants and take off my shoes, before picking me up and putting me in the warm bubbly water.

' _Bubbles! So many bubbles! And it keeps making more!'_ the water hurts a bit on my cuts but that's ok, my hive says that that means its healing. The water is slowly rising up until it covers my tummy and Shibi turns it off by turning a tap above were the water was coming from. He then took off his clothes and sat down in the tub with me, making the water rise up to my shoulders! He even took off his coat! He's still wearing the sunglasses like me, if he had taken those off I don't know what would have happened.

"The water is nice after a long day, it helps you relax by warming the muscles and helps with emotionally stability. Yoshi, you need to be careful and don't get the soap in your eyes."

"O-ok…" I reach up and rapped my braid around and around until I can use some of the strands that escaped and made my hair into a knot like the ones that I had seen in the hot springs. It tugged a bit but it doesn't hurt, so I just leave it until I get out of the tub. I smoosh some of the bubbles together and some shoot out the top of my hands! I move the bubbles into a ball and lift it towards my face and blew really hard, which makes the bubbles fly right into Shibis face!

' _Oh no!'_

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" I say while looking at the water, I don't want to know what kind of face he is making! _'What if he's mad? Or upset? Or tells me to leave and sleep in the closet? But-but he didn't do that before when I did those other things, but what if this was what makes him really mad? I can't go back to the hive because its too dark even with the street lights and I can't out run him if he wants to chase me like yesterday in the living room or this morning in the trees?'_

"Please be a bit more careful…" He says with a sigh and a woosh.

I look up to see him wipe his face with his hand and smile a little, before flicking some of the bubbles at my face! I wipe my face and blow out of my mouth to get the bubbles off but my hand goes in my mouth making me spit out the ichy soap! Ich! I hear him laugh at me softly, making me stick out my lower lip and look at the water again.

"Do you like bubbles?" He says in a funny voice that makes me tilt my head to the side, ' _I don't know what he means he saw me play with the bubbles and who doesn't like bubbles? I only got to play with them once when one of the women left it beside the spring and left, I didn't want one of the monkeys that stay there to get it in case they drank it and get sick so I took it. I poured it into the river when I bathed there and there were so many bubbles that it filled the shore of the river where I was ! It was so funny!'_

…

' _Did he say something? Oh right!'_

"I LOVE bubbles." I look up and him and smile, squinting so I don't get soap into my eyes like he said could happen. He smiles back at me and we play with they bubbles until we have to get out and wash our hair, he lets me use his soap and he even helps me put it into my hair before he shows me how to use the bucket full of water to wash it out.

"Your hair is very long, does mother not cut it?" He's scrubbing the hair soap into his own hair which is still standing up even though he has so much water in it.

"Mother?" I ask brushing my hair with a comb, ' _I don't have one of those…'_

"Yes, do you not want it shorter? It must be hard to brush it every day with there being so much of it." I shake my head.

"I-I like it. It's not hard to brush and take care of because the women at the hot springs always talk about how to take care of it like with oil. I have lavender oil at the nest that I use."

"Hmm, do you go to the hot spring often?"

"When the river is too cold."

"Ah."

I re-braid my hair like this morning because I remember that they said it wouldn't be knotty in the morning if I did. I pull the braid under my nose to smell the soap, its not as nice as my oil but its ok. I look down to see that my hair looks like a mustache! I pinch my hair in place with my mouth and twirl the end with my finger like I see some of the old men do to theirs.

' _I'm and old man! "Get off my lawn! My poor old bones are creaking! Back in my day we didn't have soap! We just used dirt to wash ourselves!"'_ I giggle, making me drop the braid.

"Are you done braiding? Why? Because it is time to put on our pajamas and go to bed." He reach's down his hand and pulled me up, before wrapping me in a big fluffy towel that felt like it would eat me! We walked out of the bathroom door, pasted my closet, and into a room I had not been allowed into because She would have been more mad then if I had gone into her bedroom.

It has green walls with bug pictures on them, a window, a big closet, a desk with a chair and a bed that would take ten of me to fill! It's so big maybe he shares with someone? Its colder then the bathroom was so I use the towel as my coat to keep warm until I'm dry enough to put on my clothes and go to bed.

I hear something above my head and I look up to see that Shibi is holding something over my head with a hole in the middle, then he pushes it over my head! It's a big shirt! Bigger than I am! It goes down to my feet and could go lower if I was taller but since I'm tiny it bunches at my feet; the sleeves were just my height though and the head hole was bigger then my head and shoulders so it was drooping over one of my arms! I rub the towel to dry myself and I drop it so I can reach my arms though the arm holes, making them look like wings!

I flag my arms around until my hands are free and reach my hands up towards the ceiling so I can knot the sleeves short, Shibi helps me though so its easier. Its warm and soft to my skin, helping to keep the cold away while I sleep even if I can't find my bag.

' _Should I ask him if he knows where my bag is? Or should I just wait for tomorrow…'_

"Bed time, you can go under the covers while you wait for me to get dressed into my pajamas."

I nod my head slowly because it's getting harder to move to fast and I walk to the bed. ' _I'm so exited! I've never slept in a bed for so long that I don't remember when I did!'_ The blanket is softer than the shirt and warmer too! I go up onto my tippy toes to try to try and get on the bed but I'm just not tall enough!

I huff and try to jump instead but I just can't get onto the bed! Hands come around me and lift me up, I look up and smile at Shibi who was done changing into his green pajamas with buttons down the front and grey pants. He pulls the blanket back for us and goes under the covers, I try to take as little space as possible before closing my eyes.

I wonder if the bees are ok…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I very sorry its taken me so long to upload a chapter and because it is shorter then my others. I started working at a daycare and am still trying to get used to working such long hour days, even my week ends are busy because I am going to France on Tuesday for two and a half weeks for my cousins wedding. Because I am going to France I am not going to be able to upload for like three weeks or so because when I get back I go back to work immediately. Soooo ya… well I just wanted to update you on why I'm being inconsistent and why this chapter is unbetaed, my friend can't do it anymore and I don't trust the beta readers that I don't know, so if the quality is even worse then before I just want to apologize. Also I want to thank everybody that commented with their very kind words (it made me so happy that he was called a cinnamon bun) and for everyone that favorite and/or followed me.

Sooooo thank your for reading and I'm sorry the chapter is so short and I talked so long, I hope you have a great day.

* * *

Chapter 5

' _Why am I so warm?'_

I wiggle and wiggle until I open my eyes to see what it is, but all I can see is a big blue smudge on top of me! I try to rub my eyes on something to get the hard thingies out of my eyes but the heavy thing won't let me move enough to get them out! I can't move or see and I try to wiggle away from the heavy thing on top it just holds onto me and won't let go of me!

' _What's going on! I'm scared! It's going to eat me! Help me someone! What if it's Her and she's going to hurt me more? Or eat me? What if she's going to through me away like she always said she would?'_

I can feel my eyes start to leak and I try to stop myself from making noise but I can't help it, I make the smallest sounds I could like some of the small puppy's make when their away from their mother. My chest starts to hurt and I make different noises that make it hard to breath, making me want to just get out!

' _Let me go! Let me goletmegoletmegoletmego!'_

I feel it shift through the blanket and it lets go of me, I roll away from it but than I am falling! I let out a little scream before I hit the cold ground below me.

It hurts so bad that I start to really cry, I hold my tummy around my ouchys that hurt more then ever and curl around them to try and protect myself. Hands grab me, scaring me even more, and lift me up into a warm hug.

"Yoshi are you alright? Why do I ask? That was a bad fall." He rubs my bad while I sniff and make small puppy noises, I rub my face into his shirt to get the hard thingys and the tears out of my eyes so I can see. I look up at Shibi and try not to cry anymore but I can't help it, I'm still scared!

' _It's just Shibi… I not need to worry, he wont hurt me he promised!'_

"Shibi…" I say in a small voice, "I'm scared…"

He pulls me closer and continues to rub my back for a long time and I start to feel better after a while from the warmth and rubbing so I put my chin on his shoulder to look around. Its brighter now then last night because of the light coming through the window so I can see more of the room though my drying tears.

On the walls are a bunch of pictures of different bugs and people with a lot of words on it with lines pointing at different parts of the pictures, some of them are scary though and look like monsters! I hid my face in his shoulder so they don't see me, and turn my head to see Shibi looking at me with no glasses or jacket on!

His brown eyes look at me with a frown, his mouth is turned down a little bit like my mouth does when I don't know what something is but I don't like it, before it goes away. ' _Why is he not happy? Does he want me to get down or stop crying? Oh I hope he's not upset with me… I just can't help but cry when I'm scared or sad or hurting or happy or startled or when I don't know what is going on or if she is yelling at me for crying…'_

"Are you hungry? We should make breakfast since we seem to be the first awake, do you know what you would like to eat?" he says to me in a soft voice. I shake my head, he gave me good food last night and I don't care what kind of food it is as long as it isn't bitter. He nods and walks to the door and opens his green door.

The kitchen is yellow in the sun light and is warmer than it was upstairs, it also smells better than Shibi's room. Shibi drags a chair near the counter and places me on top of it on my feet facing the counter; he than pulls out rice, a pot, a pan, eggs and a bowl with chopsticks onto the counter top.

"We are going to make some rice and omelets for breakfast. Why? Because I do not know how to make anything else."

Putting a few scoops of rice into the pot with some water he starts to scrub the rice with his hand while I watch, the water turns white after a bit and he pours out the white water and puts new water in. He continues to do that until the water stays clear, than he places it on a big thing that looks like a counter but gets set on fire when he turns something!

I move away from it so I don't get burned but still look inside the pot to see what will happen inside because I haven't seen rice be cook before. I know that its rice though because I hear people talk about it everywhere even in the hot springs while taking a bath, they say 'the price for rice is going!' or 'I put the egg over some rice and it tasted better.' I also see it in the market with people buying lots of bags full of it.

Slowly the water starts to boil and Shibi covers the pot before turning down the dial making the fire go down until it is as small as a candle light. While that is cooking he breaks the eggs into the bowl and hands me the chopsticks.

"To beat the eggs you need to need to hold the chopsticks close and flick your wrist until all of the membrane is broken and it is smooth, then we will add milk." He takes my hand and slowly shows me how to stir the eggs, keeping his hand over mine so I don't slip. It's hard at first but I start to stir it on my own a little bit. He than puts the pan on the stove and turns the dial until the flame is a little bit bigger then the other one, then he opens the pot and stirs the rice.

"We will wait until the rice is half way cooked before we start to cook the eggs." He turns to me and looks at my hands, they are sticky from the egg that splashed while I stirred the eggs.

"…"

He picks me up and wash's my hands with soap that smells like apples and something that makes me almost sneeze! I blow the bubble before he rinses my hands which makes me giggle, the bubbles are orange and sparkle! He lets me play with the water coming out of the tap until the rice is 'half cooked' like he said we should start cooking the eggs.

I watch from my chair as he pours some of the eggs into the hot pan and watch the smoke come up to the ceiling. ' _I like the smell of the smoke when foods cooking, it makes me hungry. But didn't he say we needed milk? Should I say something, he is already cooking and stirring the eggs in the pan.'_

"Um… S-Shibi?," I say in a small voice, "Didn't you say we needed to add milk?"

He stops moving and stares at the pan.

"…"

He sighs and he frowns a little bit looking at the eggs that were slowly cooking through.

"You are correct… I did say that." He starts to stir the eggs again, not as fast as before, "It will be fine, we can add milk to the other eggs."

He reaches over to the cold cabinet that is bigger then both of us and opens it with a loud noise and pulls out a white box. He hands it to me and makes sure I'm holding it with both hands before closing the door and going back to mixing the eggs. I look down at the white box.

Its heavy and hard to hold so I put it down on the counter so I don't drop it, I can see that one of the folds of the box it different and crinkled like someone opened it. Shibi reach's over and pushes on that corner and it opens! I look inside to see white water… milk.

I pick up the box and try to pour the milk into the bowl but I can't tip it enough so milk can come out, I'm not strong enough! I try as hard as I can to tilt it up that I almost fall backwards off the chair so I stop and drop the milk onto the counter, I hold onto the counter so I don't fall down again.

"What are you two making?" a low voice says from behind me.

I turn around so fast that I almost tip over the milk to see the man that went into Her bedroom from the other night! He is tall with spiky hair like Shibis and has a jacket with sunglasses, he looks like Shibi but is bigger. I try not to move, ' _Who is he? Is he going to hurt me like She and the others do? He's so big! I wouldn't be able to escape and if I can't escape he will hurt me worse then She does!'_

"We are making eggs and rice." Shibi says while sliding the eggs he had just cooked onto a plate beside him, before turning to the rice pot and stirring it with the wooden spoon. "Yoshi reminded me that we had forgot to put in milk but he seems to be having trouble. Why? He is to small to pour the milk into the bowl."

"I see." Says the man, he turns to look behind him, "Do we have anything to go with eggs and rice."

"We have some bacon."

I watch as She steps from behind the man.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi! I am so sorry it took so long! My dog past away and than I got the flu... anyway! Here it is! It's a little short but I tried my best and if you spot anything that you think doesn't make sense just tell me and I'll fix it.

Till next time!

* * *

Chapter 6

' _Just stay quiet.'_

' _Just don't move.'_

I stare at the table from one of the big chairs that Shibi placed me on and just stay still _, 'If I don't move then I'm safe. If I just don't talk I'm safe._ ' I can feel Her staring at me from across the table where she sits with the Man from the other night. I don't want to stay here with Her but I can't run or it will be worse for me later, she could throw me down the stairs or hit me with one of her bottles or take away my bag or-or-or…

Tell Shibi that I'm bad and to stay away from me.

She could make Shibi see that I'm bad and dirty like she always said and he would leave me all by myself with nothing but my hive! She would tell him that he should tell me to go away and never come back! Or to cut down my tree and hurt my bees! She could take him away from me…

So I need to stay _quiet._

I hear them talking to each other, but I don't listen, it just flows through me like water through a net, and just keep repeating ' _Don't move, stay quiet…'_ until I can leave. I can feel Shibi next to me from his warmth and his hive crawling with mine under my sleeves, I can hear his calm voice mix with their voices and I just listen to his voice. I let his voice into my head to push back the darkness that She always brings and replaces it with a warm empty that lets me breath a bit better.

I glance up a little bit in front of me at the table to see that there was a green plate with eggs, meat and rice on it! ' _When did that get there?_ _Is this the food Shibi was cooking? If She is her then why did they give me food, she never gives me food. Mmm it smells good! Am I allowed to eat it?'_ As slowly as I can I look at Shibi from the corner of my eye.

He's looking at me!

"Yoshi are you not hungry? Why do I ask? Because you have not touched your plate, would you like something else?" he says in a soft, clear voice while moving his hand towards my plate.

I look down at my plate again to see a spoon and little chopsticks with a smiling bee painted on the thick part! I pick up the chopsticks and turn them over with a little smile, I can see the bees are dancing on a purple flower going all the way around the chopsticks. With a small giggle I sit onto my knees, so I can reach the food and tried to pick up the meat strips like I did last night with the noodles, it's a little harder than the meat in the bowl but way easier than the noodles or the veggies.

The meat tastes different than the meat from last night and is a bit harder to chew but I still like it better than many of the things I had made. It took longer to eat and sort of hurt my teeth but its better than bark I had soaked that I had to eat last cold time when there was little food.

As I begin to slowly eat the very yummy food the dark badness in my head starts to leak out of me, like sap from a tree or honey that spills from a broken hive. From the corner of my eye I look at Shibi every few bites, sometimes he's looking at me and other times he's eating or talking to the man and Her.

I finish eating my food before Shibi does and reach for the glass of milk in front of me to take a sip. While I lick off my milk mustache I watch Shibis and my hive play with each other on his jacket sleeve and in the air, dancing around and humming next to my ear making me quietly giggle before taking another sip of my milk. Out of the cornor of my eye I see Her looking at me.

' _I need to get out, I need to get out and go somewhere that she can't get to…'_

I watch as Shibi finishes his meal before slipping as softly as I could off my chair on to the wooden floor of the kitchen and with my head down I quickly walk out of the kitchen and into the couch room. ' _Should I wait for Shibi… or do I go now?'_

…

' _I'll just wait…'_

I listen while I wait for him to be done with his food, softly singing a small toon I had heard from one of the mothers at the spring. I don't think they can hear me since I am so quiet though that I can barely hear myself. ' _I'm so quiet…'_

Shibi sets his chop sticks down onto a little block so the eating part is in the air, and looks at me with a slight tilt of his head.

"I have to meet my teammates to train today. Why? Because we need to train in case we have anymore missions. Would you like to come Yoshi?" He says to me in a calm voice that makes me feel safe. I stop and think though; do I really want to go with him while he trains?

' _Should I go? I wouldn't be able to do anything, and he will be with those scary people again, what if they hurt me? Or he forgets I'm there and leaves me at the training ground? Or that girls dog eats me? But if I don't go I will be alone again, stuck in this house with her and that man until Shibi comes back? Will I make it? Could I just leave? I can't out run Her and she is angry with me."_

I nod my head firmly.

He nods back at me and stands up with both of our plates in hand. He than walks to the sink and puts our plates inside, for some reason, and walks over to me with his hand out.

"Let us go than."

When we get to his room and get ready he asks me if I need to use the washroom before we go.

"There are no washrooms at this training field, and Hiashi-san will not appreciate if you went in the forest." He says with a curl of one side of his mouth. I didn't really have to go but I think I should try just in case, I don't like 'going' in the woods especially when its not pee-pee.

After I 'went' I grab my satchel, glasses and jacket before Shibi lifts me onto his back before we're off. Out the window into the cold, morning air that burns my throat and makes me huddle into his back for warmth. I watch my breath cloud fly behind me as we fly through the sky.

* * *

The field is more like a forest, I can see more trees then where my hole is. I lookout into the dark woods as we finally land and shiver, " _It's so dark! I hope I don't have to go in there, will Shiba let me stay in the sun? Monsters live in the dark places and I don't want to get eaten..."_

"Yoshi, stay in this field where I can see you. Why? Because the creatures in this forest will kill you." He says this in a calm voice but that is too scary of a thing to say with such a calm voice!

" _I knew there were monsters! I should have not come! But if I didn't than Shibi would have left me at the house... which would have been worse than anything ever!"_

 **POP!**

I jump so high into the air that I my tummy almost left me! I turn around and see that Hiashi-san stand with a scary frown on his face, like someone was doing something that he thought was bad.

"Shibi why do you have your brother here, he will get in the way." He says in a sharp voice. I shrink behind Shibi, my chest still pounding.

"I would like to spend as much time with him until we are needed again. Why? Because it has been three years since I had seen him last and I have missed him, do you not want to see Hizashi after all this time?" Shibi says while putting his big, warm hand on my head, which make me feel better.

Hiashi's face became even more scary and he turned and started walking towards the trees with a mad stomp.

"Do as you wish, but don't complain when he gets hurt or scared." He says without looking back.

We watch him go until he jumps into the trees. I look up at Shibi to see him frown unhappily at where Hiashi disappeared. I tug on his hand, making him look at me with a slight smile.

"What would you like to do while I train Yoshi? There is a stream near here that you can play in or you could sit and look at bugs in the field with your book."

I look around at the field and I can see a whole bunch of different ones, ones that I didn't see last night! ' _Do they only come out on the morning? Or is it because it's colder now? Or because it's a different place or...'_

I look up at Shibi and point at the field with a small smile, he nods his head and starts to walk towards the forest. I reach into my satchel as he jumps away and pull out my bug book, and got to work.

* * *

I found 27 difference types of bugs that day and for everyone of them I make a little check mark in the book. There I didn't know how to read their names or anything about them so I need to ask Shibi latter. The flying ones would land on my nose and hair, which made me giggle and my hive come out to say hello, they would buzz around for a while and then fly away. Some of my bees were their too and were exited to see me in a place I don't usually go.

My hive told me what the other bugs told them about what kind of place this was and that I should leave before anything bad happened to me like others that come to this part of the forest. I shook from fear at some of the things they told me but I soon forgot it after I saw a new bug, one that I was so different that I didn't know where it would be in the book!

POP!

POP!

I jump around to see Shibi's other team mates appear behind me! Why do they keep doing that?! Even the dog was there, not as scary as last night but I still wanted to cry, I didn't know ninja dogs could do that!

The older guy and the girl that I forgot the name of are so into their argument that they don't see me!

"You fuckin dick! We're late because of you!" The scary girl said, with a mean frown that has so many teeth I thought she was a dog.

"How is that my fuckin fault!? How was I supposed to know that the meeting was supposed to be that long!"

"Maybe ya shouldn't have made the fuckin, dumbass training session for the ass crack of dawn!"

"It was seven o'clock! Not five AM, even Shibi's brother would have been on time!"

"If it was so easy for you to be here on time why were you late too!"

"Because I'm a Jounin, you fuckin shit! I get here when I want!"

"That is such bull shit!"

' _What is going on!? Why are they arguing? Just leave me alone...'_

While they were arguing they were walking closer to me, trying to get to the forest. They pushed and shoved each other until they spotted me. I didn't know people could because that white!

"O-oh h-hey Yoshi..." the girl says quietly, "How long have you been there?"

I just stare at her and tilt my head, ' _What does she mean, I was here the whole time.'_

"A-haha... you-you won't tell your brother what we said right? They-they aren't good words."

I stare.

"...Right... ok well we'll just go." The man says, stepping to the side.

"Ya... we'll see you later..." the girl says before they jump into the trees.

...

' _Shibi's friends are weird.'_


End file.
